


（十一）金针刺破杏花蕊

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 脑洞梗：一个没有伏地魔的霍格沃茨abo③（怀孕+产奶）





	（十一）金针刺破杏花蕊

在霍格沃茨的学习生活似乎就会这么悄悄过去，如果忽视预言家日报上关于三强争霸赛时荣誉当选霍格沃茨代表的Harry在第二轮比赛时将自己的珍宝——魔药教授Severus Snape抱出水面的头条的话。

于是，整个巫师界基本都知道了黑漆漆油腻膩的魔药教授是个Omega，以及魔药教授已经被Harry标记的事实。

虽然制造出了一整个观众席的石像，还有Harry的教父因在现场受过大刺激被送往医疗翼的小插曲，但小Harry还是不负众望地夺得头筹。

自此，Harry发现每个小动物看他的眼神中都包含了一股敬佩之情，包括那些骄傲的小蛇们。  
结果真是可喜可贺。当然，除了某个被自家害羞又别扭的Omega禁止上床半个月的争霸赛的冠军得主以外，本来应该是一个月，不过魔药教授还没有新的抑制剂，所以不出预料的，魔药教授在发情期时又被绿眼睛小混蛋吃了一遍又一遍。

终于等到成年，激动地要流下宽面条的绿眼Potter和心爱的Omega于魔法部订立婚契。

在婚礼上，虽然由于Sirius的嘲笑差点让已经改姓Potter的魔药教授直接移形换影结婚现场。

但随着两声”我愿意”，总体结果还是差强人意。

Harry原本想晚点让Severus怀上孩子，但考虑到爱人的年龄--高龄产夫还是很危险的!尽管Harry觉得没有孩子其实也没什么，其实父母可以努力再生一个(不过被James撒泼打滚式地严词拒绝)，但在魔药教授的诱惑及胁迫下，Harry 毫无意外地屈服于爱人充满恳求的黑眸下。

于是，当某一天突然嗅到爱人身上充满着淡淡青草香的信息素时，Harry有些紧张而又兴奋地知道自己要成为一个父亲了。

“Sev，你喜欢Alpha还是个Omega?'

“......不像他/她父亲那么顽皮的乖巧的Omega。'

想到某个从一年级开始不停息夜游的小巨怪，Severus鼻中哼出一股不甘。

某个突然被嫌弃的绿眼小巨怪ππ。

某个还在娘胎里就有可能被嫌弃的受精卵ππ。

看着爱人的肚子一天天膨胀起来，尽管孕期反应并没有像Lily当初怀孕时那么剧烈，但每每摸到爱人仍旧偏瘦的腰肢，Harry 还是有些叹息地鼓起包子脸转而继续投入到营养美食研究大军中去。

不过......听自己脸上带着贼笑的父亲James说，0mega在怀孕后期会因体内激素的变化而产生母乳造成，这个时候就需要身为爱人的Alpha贴心地为其揉捏吮吸以疏通管道......想 到Sev半撩起衣服露出那有些圆滚的肚子以及因怀孕而使乳晕扩大微微有些肿胀的茱萸，这实在是......

“Harry ?”

“噢，噢! Sev,我没事，真的，我先给你准备午餐去!”

匆忙拿手帕捂住自己的鼻子，一抹殷红在淡色手帕上渐渐晕染开来。Harry 无奈地发现自己又一次在年长的爱人面前丟人了。

不过，也许可以在今晚得到实践?

持续冒头的想法让Harry的脸上再次挂起了傻乎乎的笑容，让直觉敏感的蛇类没来由地瑟缩一下

招来一条厚毛毯盖住，可以清晰看见腹部那隆起的的弧度，伸手在上面抚摸着，感受体内那个小生命偶尔的运动，Severus 简直无法相信自己有朝一日会和一个小自已二十岁的年轻Alpha孕育一个后代。但随着Harry日益深重的爱恋和那份几乎将他溺毙的宠爱，他忍不住沉沦其中，任由自己放下那坚硬的外壳，将那份柔软与脆弱赤裸裸地展现在他的Alpha面前。

过于美好的东西总是令人害怕触碰，但作为一个斯莱特林，既然他找到了自己的挚爱，那么他将会付出一切去守护自己的珍宝--既决定，既坚守

他拥有爱人，拥有朋友，还有那即将出生的爱情结晶，过往的不堪仿佛已无足轻重，而抓住现在的幸福才是最重要的。

一个优秀的斯莱特林从来不会混淆重要的事物的顺序。

嘴角勾起一个足以让某个脑中充满Sev与迷情剂的小巨怪扑过来狼吻的柔软而幸福的微笑，这样的日子很好，不是么?

......

“Sev，这边会觉得涨奶吗?

牙齿的顶部刮擦着挺立的乳尖，满意听到爱人的一声惊呼。

“嗯~有时，会胀胀的~啊! ~不，不要，Harry~”

而陷入某种妄想的Harry显然忽视了爱人的请求，胯下的动作没有停顿，快速而又足够小心的挺入那个足以让他发狂的身体内，而自己的嘴则模仿着婴儿哺乳的动作在他的Omega的胸部挤压吮吸。

“Sev，我怎么感觉你要出奶了？”

Severeus无暇去分辨那含着乳头的嘴发出的模糊不清的声响，后处不断传来的快感早已冲昏了头脑，而胸前被爱人含住的部位似乎真的有一种喷涌而出的感觉，随着一点微微刺痛的感觉，severus觉得有什么液状物体通过乳首处喷出。

“啊！Harry，什，什么东西？啊嗯~啊~~啊~”

Harry惊喜的品尝到嘴中的一丝甜味，待将这一处胸腺内的存货都吞食殆尽，转而更加努力地去开发另一个乳头。

很明显，作为一个alpha丝毫没有对做出这种被哺乳的行为感到羞耻的神经。

而当发现刺激后庭可以增加奶水时，小恶魔上头的Harry更加用自己的胯部满足着自己的Omega，而嘴唇始终未曾远离那有些红肿的茱萸。  
等到这场有些刺激的性事结束，Harry舔舐着爱人胸部及身体上漏出沾染的乳汁，已然极度疲惫的Omega只能任由自己的丈夫锲而不舍的吮吸直到胸部再没有一点存货。

看这个情况，孩子出生后有没有奶水哺乳还是个问题，这个绿眼睛小巨怪简直是想要榨干他！

非常有预见性的，Harry每每掐着时间点要求为自己的爱人缓解一下胀奶的痛苦，于是severus从未能够真正有机会使用那些准备着的吸乳器，除了做爱的时候。

……

“severus，你怎么可以这样！”

Harry瞪着绿眼睛一脸“你背叛了我，你是坏蛋”的模样，恶狠狠地想要把趴在自己爱人胸前心满意足地喝着奶的孩子拎起来，不过在爱人的死光下颤巍巍的收回了手，委屈巴巴地坐在一旁将爱人抱在腿上。

“sev，你所有的东西都是属于我的！”

哼，自从他们的小宝贝——一个绿眼睛的女alpha出生以后，sev的大部分时间都将自己的注意力集中在这个小鬼身上，完全没有自己忽视了可怜的丈夫的自觉。

“小孩子不能一直喝奶粉。”

Harry不屑地悄悄翻了个白眼，他可是听说自己是被奶粉喂大的，厚脸皮的James可是从来不让还是婴儿的自己能有机会碰到Lily的胸部享受母乳的喂养。

嫉妒地看着那个小婴儿吸允着sev的乳尖，发出“嘬嘬”的声响，Harry觉得自己同意让这个抢自己Omega注意的小家伙诞生简直是一个脑子被巨怪踩过后的愚蠢决定。

“我不管，sev，我也要吃！”

气鼓鼓地含住爱人另一个空着的红嫩，吮吸时故意发出“啧啧”的响声。

“！！你这个蠢货，你竟然在孩子面前！呃啊~”

很显然，一个Omega并不容易挣脱来自一个alpha的束缚，只能任凭挤在自己胸前的两个霸道的家伙好像在比赛似的迅速清空自己难得积蓄起来的存货。

“sev，没有了~”

给睁着无辜的绿眼睛的混蛋一个暴栗，看着他把喝得打饱嗝小家伙一个漂浮咒送到了婴儿房里，而腰间逐渐收紧的手臂让他清楚认识到接下来会发生什么。

“sev，我还要~”

移动到后穴处进入的手指很好地将魔药教授的怒吼变为惊喘......

在高潮后陷入混沌的脑子模模糊糊地听见某个不死心地还在自己胸前动作的小混蛋说道，或者说威胁道：“sev，你的所有都是我的，如果还有下次，你要相信,你的行动范围将只限于床上。”

只能说，alpha的占有欲真的很强烈。

事后，虽然Harry非常勉强地答应愿意将吃剩的奶让给那个小家伙，不过据长大后的那个绿眼睛的小alpha说，她其实是被奶粉养大的。


End file.
